Fluffles/Synopsis
Pre-Series Not much is known about Fluffles before he entered SAO, but clearly his owner must have thought it would be funny if they put their NerveGear on their cat. But when the death game started Fluffles was trapped in the game along with the other players. But to everyone's surprise Fluffles managed to learn how to play the game and survive. Aincrad Arc Episode 2 Fluffles managed to survive long enough to be apart of the raid against the first boss, Illfang. He witnessed Kirito and Asuna defeating the boss, and was used as an example of how impressive it was. Upon being confirmed that everyone could see the cat, a player named Jeffery took it as a sign that he wasn't crazy and listen to his hallucination of Jesus' order to start killing people. Pre-Episode 3 Despite the fact that Fluffles could not speak, he somehow managed to rally a group of players together and form a Mafia organisation in the game with him as their leader who they feared and respected despite the fact he was a cat. Episode 3 One day Fluffles and his associates were approached by a player named Keita who told him that he could duplicate a rare item in their possession. Intrigued by the offer, Fluffles accepted and gave Keita the item. However, Keita soon discovered that the ability to duplicate items got patched out of the game and then subsequently sold it for money. When Fluffles found out about this he became furious and demanded Keita to replace the item or else he would have him and his guild mates killed. This would result in the deaths of all the members of the Moonlit Black Cats except for Kirito. A few months later on Christmas a group of Fluffles' assassins managed to track Kirito in order to kill him as the debt was now over his head, since he was the last surviving member of his guild. But they were fought off by Klein and his guild as Kirito fled to fight a boss. Fluffles was angry that his men let Kirito escape, but they reassured him that they will get back what was stolen. Pre-Episode 9 Although it is not exactly clear when, although possibly sometime before Episode 5, but Fluffles and Kirito fought at some point, which apparently resulted in Kirito getting stabbed by Fluffles with a knife and Fluffles falling over a cliff. Believed to be dead, the Mafia seemed to clear Kirito of his debt and replace Fluffles with another unknown leader, as members of the Mafia are seen noticing Kirito but not attacking him. However, unbeknownst to everyone, Fluffles survived due to unknown means. He they joined the Knights of the Blood Oath and, again, despite being a cat, he ascended the ranks and eventually became a member of Heathcliff's council. Episode 9 Kirito reunited with Fluffles when Heathcliff asked him to meet him at their guild building. Kirito voiced his outrage at Fluffles being there and asked how he could have survived his fall, Fluffles answered how but apparently Kirito was the only one who understood him. Kirito then used Fluffles as a reference for why he shouldn't join a guild, which Fluffles seemed to agree. Episode 10 After the city of Collinia fell into chaos after Kirito and Heathcliff's anticlimactic fight, a player took charge of all the rioters and became the ruler of the scorched ruins, later becoming known as "The King of Ashes". Because of this Fluffles saw his opportunity and betrayed the Knights of the Blood Oath and joined forces with the Bandit King. The two got along way too well, as when the King asked what to do with some intruders they found, Fluffles, apparently, suggested that they should fry them in boiling oil. Due to the bandits were in the way of further progress of the game, Heathcliff entered the burned city in order negotiate a peace treaty. This apparently broke down and resulted in Heathcliff being held prisoner and trapped behind enemy lines. Eventually this was resolved after Heathcliff went through numerous challenges, including torture, gladiatorial combat and, oddly enough, Pictionary. Post Episode 11 Fluffles is not seen or heard in Episode 11, but it can be assumed that he was released with most of the players and continued his life as a normal cat. Category:Character Synopsis